croftipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith Stone
The wraith stone is an ancient SM device that, when wielded by a powerful dominatrix, makes her the mistress of an entity known as the Unknown Entity (no pun intended). Most prominently featured in Tomb Raider Legend, it returns in a smaller capacity in Underworld. History The stone, as well as the entity bound to it, were crafted hundreds of years ago by a magically gifted woman as a means to stop the oppression of women in her day. The magic soon got out of hand, however, as the entity turned out to be more powerful than expected, which led to the woman being accused of witchcraft. As she was about to be burned at the stake, the entity tried to save its mistress by making everyone her slave, but the whole thing backfired and made the men so smitten with her that they crushed her to death with their hugs. It was her daughter who then inherited the wraith stone, perfected its magic to control men the way she intended rather than turning them into mindless love zombies, and became the first dominatrix in human history. The wraith stone was handed down for generations until it found its temporary resting place in the tomb of the Last Queen of Tiwanaku; the perverted story of how it ended up there better remains untold. Mistress Amanda The wraith stone was recovered by Amanda Evert during her and Lara Croft’s exploration of the Peruvian tomb several years prior to the events of Tomb Raider Legend. Thinking of it as a mere mechanism to open a door, she pried it out of the wall it was attached to, just in time to unwittingly take control of the Unknown Entity which was running wild at the time, driven insane by the lack of a mistress. Identifying Amanda as a descendent of the witches that originally created the wraith stone, the entity gladly accepted her as its new mistress and saved her from drowning in the flooded tomb. Amanda keeps the wraith stone throughout Legend and uses it as a weapon against Lara and her team on three occasions: First in Croft Manor while Lara herself isn’t present, then in Kazakhstan, and eventually in Bolivia. However, since Lara is a woman and therefore immune to the entity’s seductive charm, all it can do is fight her with the power of supreme offendedness. After defeating the entity the second time, but seeing how much fun Amanda had with it, Lara decides that she, too, wants to be a dominatrix and takes the wraith stone from its previous mistress. This comes back to bite her in the ass in Underworld, where Amanda sends yet another slave of hers to wreck Lara’s home just to get the wraith stone back. During their encounter in the Andaman Sea, a sexually frustrated Amanda once again threatens Lara with the wraith stone to stop her from taking Natla out on a date, but later uses it to save her from the Doppelganger in Helheim after learning about Natla’s true intentions. It runs out of juice shortly thereafter and cannot be used to escape Helheim, much to Lara’s disappointment, who is used to sex toys with better performance, and ultimately decides to leave it to Amanda once and for all. Powers The stone’s primary purpose is to summon and control the Unknown Entity, which, however, is only displayed in Legend. The entity does not reappear in Underworld, instead Amanda uses some kind of dark sexual energy emanating from the stone to manipulate living creatures. It is still powerful enough to subdue yeti thralls, but fails to move a pile of rocks out of the way because inanimate objects don’t have a libido. Besides fighting, the powers of the stone can also be used to seduce people. Rumour has it James Rutland only fell for Amanda because of that old magic, and she also tried to use it to make Natla her slave, not knowing that it only works on men. Category:Artefacts